Glimmer, Cato, and Clove
by Desstrea
Summary: Cato and Clove have gotten together and district one's Glimmer is jealous.Their mentors make romance plans for all of them that they all disagree with, except for mabey Glimmer. Told from Cato's, Clove's, and Glimmer's POV.


Clove's POV

My eyes open. Glimmers of light seep through the curtains of my bedroom window. I blink at the blinding light. I don't want to get up. I just want to lie here in bed all day and not have to face this terrible day I have been dreading. Reaping day.

I have never signed up for tessere so the odds are somewhat in my favor but the fear of getting reaped still haunts me. I have no siblings to volunteer for me if I get picked.

I shouldn't be so afraid though. I have been training to be in the games since I was seven. That is what I am supposed to want; but I don't. I was forced to train by my father. The only person in the world who knows how much I hate the games is my boyfriend, my best friend. Cato.

We met a year ago in training. I was practicing my knife throwing, which is probably the only thing I like about training. Knife throwing is a lot of fun, and he was practicing hand-to-hand combat across the room. I had noticed he kept looking over for a couple seconds to watch me through knifes and when he looked away I would pause to watch him fight. He was amazing. After he had finished he came over to the knife throwing section of the train section and practiced his knife throwing. Okay, he wasn't amazing at that. I could tell this was probably his first time he ever threw a knife.

I barely dared to breath. He was so hot. I didn't want to mess this up. After a while he said, "Hi, uh, my name is, um, um, Cato."

And that is how we meet eventually he asked me out and we have been together ever since.

I got out of bed and showered. Cato was supposed to come over in a little bit so we could walk to the reaping together.

After I got out of the shower I put on a pink dress. I wasn't one for dresses, or for the color pink, but my mom had bought this especially for the reaping and demanded I wore it.

I put on some shoes, put my long, dark hair up in a ponytail, and hurried to the front door. I opened the door and saw him. Breath-taking Cato.

* * *

Cato's POV

I stood there waiting at Clove's front door. Clove is a sweet, empathetic girl, but she has everyone believing she is this mean spirited, tough and aggressive person. I guess she knows she is fragile and can be broken easily so she won't let anybody get to close to her, everyone except me.

The door swings open and there she is, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Let's go." I say.

We walk for a while in silence. She knows I want to be in the games but would only become a tribute if I were picked.

"What would happen if one of us got picked?" Clove asks me.

That makes me think. What would we do? Well, I guess I know what I would do but if I told her she would flip out and tell me never ever to do that if she got picked. So I just say, "I don't know."

When we finally do get there, Clove and I are separated into our different roped off areas. Clove goes to the sixteen-year-old girl section and I got to the seventeen-year-old boy section. I look up to see Amandla Scotia.

They show the same video they do every year of the dark days and our newest victor, Radford walks up onto the stage. I am glad he is not like that Haymitch guy from district 12. Always drunk and stuff. This guy is serious.

"Ladies first!" Amandla calls. "Clove Fuhrman!"

No.

* * *

Clove's POV

I forget to breath. That's my name. She called my name. My lungs beg for air. My stiff legs walk slowly forward. That's when I remember. I am Clove. Deadly, aggressive, ready for anything Clove. I exhale, force the muscles in my legs to loosen up, stand up strait, and walk toward the stage with my head held high.

I walk up the steps of the temporary stage and shake Radford's hand. I look around until I spot Cato. The second I look into his eye, I know what he is going to do. He can't. He wouldn't.

"I volunteer!" Shouts Cato.

_No._

No, no, no, no, no. This is wrong. This not right. He can't, and once again, wouldn't.

He walks up onto the stage and as soon as he sees me, I know he doesn't regret his choice. For a second it makes me feel happy, that Cato would volunteer just so I didn't have to face this alone; but then I remember that there can only be one victor. Either both of us die, or one of us goes home alone.

Cato turns, looks at me and mouths "It is going to be you."

* * *

Cato's POV

By the look in Clove's eyes, I can tell she is never, ever going to forgive me for this, but I know it would have been torture to see have to fight for her life on T.V. without me there to protect her.

We walk into the Justice Building after the reaping and are again seperated into seperate rooms to say goodbye, and as I assumed, they don't have the time to say a long goodbye.

My mother rushes in and says, "Don't worry sweety, I know you can do it."

Then she rushes out, bumping into my father as he walks in.

He apprently doesn't have the time either.

"Good luck, son." And with that, he turnes and leaves.

I am not going to say I will miss them. I don't know them. They are rarely ever home, being peacekeepers and all, and I don't have the time to worry about them. Right now, all I need to worry about is protecting Clove.

* * *

Clove's POV

I sit on the bench of the train, starring out the window, refusing to look at Cato.

Why has he done this? Niether of us is going to be able to kill the other, well at least I won't be able to kill Cato.

He keeps begging for me to talk to him, but I am being stubborn.

He keeps telling me how much he loves me and how he'd most likely end up killing himself if he watched me die.

I ignore him, even though I would do the same if I had to watch him die like that, without being able to help.

Eventually Radford walks into the dinning train car where Cato and I are sitting.

He looks back and forth between us like he is trying to figure something out. Then he understands.

"You two are in love! How sweet!" He shouts and I groan. "We could use this!"

He starts telling us importend things we will need to know, like how he survived the 72 Hunger Games and what you want to do the seconed you step off your plate in the arena but niether Cato or I are listing, even though I know I should be. I need to learn everything possible.

"Ok?" He says.

"Ok." Cato and I say at the same time. This only makes me madder.

Radford turns toward me and asks me what my main weapon is. I just snort in reply.

"Throwing knives." Cato says for me.

I shouldn't have let myself get so close to him. None of this would be happening right now. Cato would be safe back in District two and I would be focused on the games. I know not to let myself do this. Then why did I?

* * *

Cato's POV

Why won't she talk to me? What did I do? I am only tring to protect her. I miss her already.

UHHHHH!

I wish Radford would just shut up. His babbling is making me go crazy.

"Ok?" Radford said.

"Ok." Clove and I say at the same time. I can see this makes Clove angry, but why?

Radford turns toward Clove, "What is your main weapon?"

Clove snorts.

"Throwing knives." I say.

Radford once again starts talking. His talking is irrating Clove too. His voice is so high pitch it could drive a person mad. I know he is a very serious guy and he knows what he is saying but it hard to listen to him, expecially when all I can think about right now is Clove.

"Shut Up!" I yell.

That stunns both of them.

Amandla walks in and quickly relises what is going on.

"Why don't I show you where your rooms are." She says, trying to clear the tension.

She leads Clove and I into a long hallway where there are five rooms.

She points to the first one on the right and says, "This is my room, and across the hall is Radford's room."

I nod.

She points to the room next to hers and says to Clove, "This is your room." then she points to the room across from it and says, "And Cato,this is your room."

I step inside my room. It is amazing. It is probably as big as my whole house, which isn't that big.

I step into the shower but don't know where to start. There are so many buttons, I can't figure out which one is on.

I finally figure it out. I start messing with the buttons and hit a red one. I scream. It is BURNING hot. I start hitting random buttons tring to turn it off. I am screaming my head off when an avox walks into my room and helps me. I have never been so embarresed.

I try to thank the avox but he quickly signals me to not talk to him.

I look into the closet to find a hundred different, shirts, pants, ties, socks, and shoes.

After I put something on, I head to the dinning car. I am starving.

When I get there I am stunned once again by the most beautiful girl in the world.

Clove.

* * *

Clove's POV

Cato walks into the dinning cart where I am already sitting at the table whereing a sparkling blue, strapless dress. The seconed he sees me, he starts starring. I turn away, tring to seem mad at him, but truthfully I am blushing.

Cato sits down and we start eating.

"We are going to watch the reaping tonight." Amandla says.

I moan. I don't want to see all the frightend little children that are going to be forced to fight for their life.

I don't have a big appitite today, and apprently, niether does Cato. We both usually scarf everthing down, but after what has happened today all I can do is pick at my stew.

After dinner we go into a different car to watch the reaping. There is a big couch and a large armchair. I head towards the chair but Amandla beats me to it so I am forced to sit next to Cato, which usually wouldn't have sounded so bad.

They play the anthem, the show an interview with Senca Crane, the head gamemaker, and then they show us the reaping.

From district one there is a tall, pretty girl named Glimmer and a tall, bulky boy named they show Cato and I.

I zone out for most of the rest untill something catches my eye. A little girl from district twelve gets picked, then her sister volunteers. Her name is Katniss Everdeen. Something about her gives me a chill down my spine, a feeling that she is the one to kill, that if I don't get to her quick she will be able to kill me.

But that is not possible. She is from the poor, weak district twelve. I mean look at their victors. They have got one. Haymitch. And look at this guy. He just passed out in front of all of Panem. But still, what if there is more to her than we see?

* * *

Cato's POV

Clove sits down next to me, well that is making progress.

They play the anthem, they show Senca's interveiw, then they play the reapings.

First district one, then our district, then three, and four... and five...

This is soooo boring! Clove also looks like she is about to fall asleep.

When it gets to district twelve, I am so excited I can barely sit still. I look over to see Clove's expression and a chill runs along my spine. Here expression is so...scared.

But why?  
It is just a little, poor district twelve girl. What would frighten her like this? She is one of the bravest people I have ever met. What is going on?

After the reapings end my stomach is growling. I barely ate anything at dinner so I order a glass of milk.

I head towards my room and see Clove. She looked so distant and lost in thought.

"Are you Ok?" I ask. I am really starting to get worried.

"It's...it's ...the...the...girl...the...district twelve girl." Clove replies, still distant.

"What about her?" I ask. I am so confused.

"There's something about her...something dangerous." She says, and with that walks into her room.

An avox brings me my milk and I gulp it down. What could be so dangerous about her? We don't even know anything about her except her name and the fact she has a little sister.

I get into bed. Still worring. Still wondering.

* * *

Cloves POV

I lie awake in bed for hours on end. Why won't that district twelve girl leave my mind? There is nothing special about her. It is all in my head.

And with that thought I drift into sleep.

I want to run but I can't. My feet seem to be stuck to the ground. There she is. With a deadly look in her eye. My knives are right there, I could kill her but I can't move. She slowly walks up to me. She circles me, like an animal stalking it's prey. She lets out an evil laugh, grabs one of my knives, and stabbs me in the heart.

I wake up scream, sweat drenching my face. Cato bursts into my room.

"Clove!" He screams.

I am shaking and Cato comes over and sits next to me on my bed, protectively, he puts his arm around me.

"I'm... i'm fine." I say shakely.

"Was it a dream?"

I nod.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It was her..." I say.

"Katniss?" He asks, shocked that I am so afraid. Truthfully, i'm shocked i'm so scared too.

I nod again.

"It's OK now." He says in a soothing tone "She can't hurt you."

I feel so safe and warm and happy in Cato's arms that I forget all about the conflict we had this morning and forgive him.

* * *

Cato POV

I lie awake in my bed. I hadn't slept well. The few hours I did manage to sleep were interuped by Clove's screams.

She had a nightmare. I am not angry at her though. It happens to the best of us.

I look over at the clock by my bedside.

5:00.

I have been lieing here for an hour now.

I decide to get up and shower.

When I get out, Clove is waiting in my room.

"Um..thank you for calming me down..." She says.

"No big deal."

"I'm...i'm sorry."

"For what?" I think I have an idea though...

"For ignoring you. I guess I was upset you broke your promise."

I had forgotten about the promise... That if the other was reaped, the other wouldn't volunteer...

"I wasn't thinking...I was so overwelmed.." I reply.

"No." She says, cutting me off." I was being really stubborn."

"Anyway, I am sorry too."

"I forgive you."

She hugs me and I reply, "I forgive you too."

The train pulls to a stop and Amandla rushes into my room.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

I take Clove's hand and we walk towards the exit on the train but Radford stops us.

"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" He shouts in a super high pitched, loud voice. "It is really cute that you two are in love but, you can't show that to the public. I am not sure yet how we're going to use this. So, yeah."

Clove lets go of my hand. I wanted to punch him though. He has no place to tell me what to do! What the heck is wrong wtih him! I push him out of the way and storm out the door of the train. I stop in my tracks.

The Capitol.

* * *

Clove's POV

The Capitol is breath-takingly beautiful. When someone said beautiful to me, I usually thought a girl in a pretty dress with curly hair and nice make up, from now on this is what I will think of when someone says beautiful.

"Cato, it's..._beautiful._" I say.

"Yes..."

We are ushered inside a tall building, through a nicely furnished lobby, and into an elevator where Amandla pushes the button with a big **2 **on it. I see the buttons go all the way up to 12. I assume each floor is for a different district.

"This is where we will be staying for the next week." Amandla says.

I look around. There is a sitting room with a big leather couch, a coffee table, and two identical green chairs. A dining room with seating for five. And a couple hallways leading to what I assume to be our bedrooms.

Amandla points to the hallway nearest to us and says, "That is where you two are sleeping, chose whatever room you want. This next hallway leads to wear Radford and I will be staying, and the farthest one down that way is wear the avox and cooks will sleep. You have about half in hour to get settled then we have to hand you over to your stylists." and with that she walked toward the seconed hallway to her room.

* * *

Cato's POV

I sit in my room for about only ten minutes when Amandla walks into my room with Clove and a coulple people from the Capitol following her.

"Up, up! It time to go!"

"I thought you said in half in hour?"

"There was some misunderstanding..."

I sigh and stand up. We follow Amandla down are hallway to the last to doors where me and Clove seperate with our prep teams.

After a while I wonder what Clove's prep team is like, because mine is perticually annoying.

Finally my stylist comes and saves me from my prep team, but after only ten minutes with her, I see she is no better.

My stylist, Elora, talks my ears off while she dress me in a gold colored outfit with a...crown? It is the same color as my suit only metal and has...wings? What. The. Heck.

I look in my hair and look almost the same. Why did they put all that make up and hair products in if I look as sexy as always?

When I walk out Clove is waiting for me in a similar outfit, except silver and instead of a suit, a dress.


End file.
